Toy chests are a traditional solution to the problem of storing toys. However, many toy chests are designed such that a large number of toys and accessories are all jumbled together, making it difficult to find particular toys and their various parts. Toy action figures and dolls often come with small accessories, such as helmets, swords, tennis rackets and other parts, which can be especially difficult to keep track of. Furthermore, many of today's toys, including action figures and dolls and the like, are desirably displayed to children during storage; however, conventional toy chest design typically is directed to storage only and is not compatible with this desired end.
Display cases represent attempts to address the aforementioned problems. For example, it is known to use display cases for arranging and storing miniature cars. However, many display cases allow only a limited view of toys, for example, in requiring toys to be inserted in a particular manner or requiring an opaque cover or compartment to be opened before the toys can be viewed. Also, many of the display cases are formed to receive only certain defined toys; for example, a hypothetical case might include a dozen receptacles for only receiving miniature cars by one manufacturer, e.g., the cars all have to be of approximately the same size. Further, display cases often do not allow a natural and intended display of toys; in the case of action figures and dolls, toy display cases typically do not display the toys such that the toys "stand up." Toy display cases are also frequently intended as standalone units, and are not compatible aesthetically or mechanically with other display cases. Considered in connection with the problem that toy display cases are frequently specially adapted for one type of toy only, or one manufacturer's toys only, the typical format of display cases is not very flexible. Finally, the few display cases which are expandable to accommodate large numbers of toys are sometimes not adapted for easy storage as when, for example, a child is required to move or put away the display cases or toys.
A definite need exists for a flexible toy display case which can aesthetically display toys in a natural and intended manner and which can receive a variety of toys. Further, a need exists for a display case suited for storage of toy accessories, such as toy swords or tennis rackets and the like. Ideally, such a display case should be easily expanded, to provide storage space for more toys, yet be easily moved and stored when display is not desired. The present invention solves these problems and provides further, related advantages.